Chimerical Era
by Macose Brok
Summary: Ruby is going to Beacon Academy, where she will meet friends, fight Grimm, and - get chased by an obsessed admirer? To see Cheshire, go here: ht tp: / / maco se.d eviantart .com /art/ Cheshire-5904 51673 (Remove spaces)
1. Carmine Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The song, I May Fall, is owned by Rooster Teeth.  
**

* * *

 **Carmine Trailer**

 _There's a day when all hearts will be broken_  
 _When a shadow will cast out the light_  
 _And our eyes cry a million tears_  
 _Help wont arrive_

At the campsite outside of Mistral, were several men wearing white masks, the White Fang. The reason they wore these masks, were to intimidate others, even though it doesn't seem to work at all. Inside the leader's tent, sat a girl that was wearing a grey combat tunic, and had long black hair, and carmine colored eyes. This girl was waiting patiently for the leader, known to the members as Adam Taurus, to return from his mission with his partner, where they had to sabotage a train of the Schnee Dust Company, a dust distribution company that monopolized with racial bigots.

 _There's a day when all courage collapses_  
 _And our friends turn and leave us behind_  
 _Creatures of darkness will triumph_  
 _The sun won't rise_

Eventually, Adam walked into the tent. However, his partner was not in sight. Adam took on a stance once he saw the girl sitting calmly in the tent.

"Who are you?",he asked,"Another intruder?"

"Call me Cheshire.",replied Cheshire,"I am here to talk to your partner, Blake."

"Hmm.",said Adam,"Blake has abandoned the White Fang, I have no clue where she is."

"That is unfortunate.",replied Cheshire,"I'll be seeing her very soon."

"What do you mean?",asked Adam

"Missing kittens never stay missing for long.",replied Cheshire, ominously, before activating her semblance, a power that is unique to each individual person, and promptly vanished, leaving Adam to look down in deep thought.

 _When we've lost all hope_  
 _And succumb to fear_  
 _As the skies rain blood_  
 _And the end draws near_

Undetectable, Cheshire sprinted through the forest blocking her way to Vale. Soon, she came across a herd consisting of 20 Ursa Grimm. Grimm were dark, cruel, animalistic beings that only strived to kill humans and faunus, having no other purpose than to kill and maim. They are generally attracted to negative emotions.

 _I may fall_  
 _But not like this – it won't be by your hand_  
 _I may fall_  
 _Not this place, not today_  
 _I may fall_  
 _Bring it all – it's not enough to take me down_  
 _I may fall_

Cheshire deactivated her semblance, and upon sensing her, the Ursa growled at her, before slowly moving towards her to attack her. Cheshire took out what appeared to be a black katana, and vanished. Appearing half a second later behind the Ursa in the back of the Grimm Herd. Using her black katana, Cheshire sliced the Ursa she was behind, causing the Ursa to collapse and disintegrate into black smoke, while the rest turned around in surprise.

 _There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered_  
 _Where the wolves and the soulless will rise_  
 _In the time of our final moments_  
 _Every dream dies_

Cheshire vanished again, to the Grimms' frustration. They roared and turned this way and that. However, they could not find her anywhere, much to their confusion. Cheshire dropped down from a tree and took out two of the Ursa simultaneously. The constant evading and sneak attacks enraged the Grimm. The ones close by Cheshire roared and swiped at her with their claws. Cheshire dodged their attacks and slashed at them with her black katana, cutting the herd down to 8.

 _There's a place where our shields will lay shattered_  
 _And the fear's all that's left in our hearts_  
 _Strength and our courage have run out_  
 _We fall apart_

Just as an Ursa was about to gnash at her with it's teeth, Cheshire vanished again. The Grimm were rambunctious, they could not find - wait, it was barely noticeable before, but the girl is carrying a perpetual emotion, Sehnsucht. Now that the Grimm could sense her, they waited while tracking her movements. She appeared to be - right below them?!

 _When we lose our faith_  
 _And forsake our friends_  
 _When the moon is gone_  
 _And we reach our end_

The herd looked down, just as the ground burst open. The Ursa were all thrown into the trees, getting damaged. The remaining Grimm were slaughtered mercilessly by Cheshire over the next few seconds. After all the Grimm were vanquished, she sheaved her black katana and began traveling towards Vale again.

 _There's a moment that changes a life when_  
 _We do something that no one else can_  
 _And the path that we've taken will lead us_  
 _One final stand_

Later that evening, Cheshire was walking down the sidewalk in Vale. As she walked, she walked past an orange-haired man in a white suit, walking the opposite direction.

 _There's a moment we make a decision_  
 _Not to cower and crash to the ground_  
 _The moment we face our worst demons_  
 _Our courage found_

After finally arriving at her destination, Cheshire walk into an elevator and pushed up. The elevator began to ascend. Cheshire thought back and found that there were currently no hindrances in her Mistress' plan.

 _When we stand with friends_  
 _And we won't retreat_  
 _As we stare down death_  
 _Then the taste is sweet_

"So, what do I owe this pleasure, miss-?",asked a white-haired man, holding a coffee cup.

"Call me Cheshire, Mr. Ozpin.",replied Cheshire,"I wish to enroll here at Beacon."

"Hmm.",said Ozpin, thinking.

 _I may fall_  
 _But not like this – it won't be by your hand_  
 _I may fall_  
 _Not this place, not today_  
 _I may fall_  
 _Bring it all – it's not enough to take me down_  
 _I may fall_


	2. Jade Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The song, Sacrifice, is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Jade Trailer**

 _Close your eyes now time for dreams,_  
 _Death is never what it seems._  
 _Did the things you thought you should,_  
 _All the things they said were good._

At a barren wasteland, stood two figures. The younger one had long brown hair, wore a white coat, and had jade-colored eyes. The older one was deathly pale, wore black robes, and had scarlet, glowing eyes. The young one had been summoned to receive a mission with her partner.

 _All your faith in ancient ways,_  
 _Leaves you trapped inside a maze._  
 _Take the lives of those you need,_  
 _Sow the death then reap the seed._  
 _Reap the seed._

"You are to infiltrate Beacon and handicap their two future prominent huntresses.",ordered the pale one

"Yes, Mistress.",replied the younger one

"Do not fail me, Crom.",said the pale one

"I will not, Mistress Salem.",replied Crom, before bowing and leaving to her next destination.

 _Born an angel, heaven sent,_  
 _Falls from grace are never elegant._  
 _Stars will drop out of the sky,_  
 _The moon will sadly watch the roses die._

As she traveled through the barren wasteland, Crom looked up at the Moon. She saw how fragmented it looked. Her Mistress had told her of an event that had transpired long ago. Of how the Moon was sliced apart and split asunder. This event was forgotten, and the ignorance of modern time had spread contagiously like a disease.

 _In vain,_  
 _Lost, no gain,_  
 _But you're not taking me._

It had been that old man's fault. Oh how he'd pay. Her Mistress had told her about how because of that one man's mistake, the Moon was barely held together. Well, he was apparently arrogant, having brainwashed the rest of the world, now known as Remnant, into forgetting everything that had transpired before and during his mistake.

 _You can't have my life,_  
 _I'm not your sacrifice._  
 _You can try, but I'm free,_  
 _And you won't conquer me._

Crom traveled out of the barren wasteland and got to the space just outside of Mistral. There, she saw where she had to wait to pick up a new accomplice. It was easy to enter, as Cinder had just been here to successfully get the White Fang in an alliance. All said and done, the leader's partner was to be transferred to her custody.

 _I won't crawl,_  
 _Most of all,_  
 _I won't fall,_  
 _For you._

Crom went over the partner's info in her head. Named, Blake Belladona. Has black hair color and yellow eyes. Born a cat faunus. And her partner is named Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang. They were sent out on a mission to sabotage a train of the Schnee Dust Company. Soon, they were to return back here.

 _Show them gods and deities,_  
 _Blind and keep the people on their knees._  
 _Pierce the sky, escape your fate._  
 _The more you try the more you'll just breed hate,_

Crom talked to a few of the members of the White Fang, but deemed their conversations inadequate. She looked at the scorch marks on the ground that Cinder had made. And, of course, the injured White Fang members lying about. Cinder did have to get her point across to get Adam to accept the alliance proposal.

 _And lies._  
 _Truth will rise,_  
 _Revealed by mirrored eyes._

Crom went inside of the tent that belonged to Adam. Once inside, she sat down. After that, began a short wait for Adam and Blake to return. Crom tuned out the White Fang members while waiting.

 _What if all the plans you made,_  
 _Were not worth the price they paid?_  
 _Even with the lives you stole,_  
 _Still no closer to your..._  
 _Goal._

Of course, what was about to happen was unforeseeable, even for the old man. This current Chimerical Era won't last for much longer. Not one stone shall be left untouched. Everything will be torn down.

 _You can't have my life._  
 _I'm not your sacrifice._  
 _You can try, but I'm free,_  
 _And you won't conquer me._

The shattered Moon shone bright in the night.

 _I won't crawl,_  
 _Most of all,_  
 _I won't fall,_  
 _For you._


	3. Pink Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The song, Wings, is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Pink Trailer**

 _One life,_  
 _Is not a long time,_  
 _When you're waiting,_  
 _For a small sign._

"Ren? Hey, Ren?"

"*sigh* Yes, Nora?"

"Wakeup!", and Ren woke up. He greeted Nora, a hyperactive girl who lived with him, alone in the forest. He got up, got ready for the day. Meanwhile, Nora was rapidly rambling to him all throughout this, even when he was making pancakes.

Wait, where did he even get those pancakes, or even the ingredients to make some?

 _Patience,_  
 _Is hard to find._  
 _Shadows,_  
 _Seem to fill your life._

"C'mon, Nora.",said Ren

"Coming Ren!",replied Nora, as she did a strange dance while following Ren out of the forest. They had gotten accepted into Beacon Academy, maybe now they'll have a roof over their heads while they slept.

 _Don't be disappointed,_  
 _Don't let your heart break._  
 _Don't spend another minute,_  
 _In this way._  
 _It's okay._

"I hope we're in the same class.",said Nora, amidst her rambling.

"We'll just have to wait and see.",replied Ren

"Hey, Ren?",asked Nora

"Yes, Nora?"

"Why are you still wearing your apron?"

Ren looked down, and found that he was actually still wearing the apron he was using while making pancakes. This apron was entirely pink, and on the front it says: Do nothing to the chef.

Ren took his apron off and put it away.

 _Dry your eyes now, baby;_  
 _Broken wings won't hold you down._  
 _You'll take flight soon, baby._  
 _You'll be lifted up,_  
 _And you'll be there_

Ren and Nora continued to walk in the middle of nowhere. Ren continued enduring Nora's hyperactive ramblings about what they'll do when they get to Beacon.

 _Twelve hours,_  
 _Is a long night._  
 _When you're searching,_  
 _With no hope in sight._

Finally, they made to... the docks? They spotted a large ship, the one that is used to transport students of the academy. After being identified, Ren and Nora got on the ship, and waited for it to lift off towards the academy.

 _Aimless,_  
 _On the inside;_  
 _And the damage,_  
 _Makes you want to hide._

As the ship was traveling, a newscast was being shown. It was a news reporter and also a man's mugshot was being shown

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. Back to you, Lisa."

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

 _I know that it seems pointless,_  
 _I know that it feels fake._  
 _I know you can't stand the thought of,_  
 _Being stray,_  
 _One more day._

 **"** Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news feed is cut off as a hologram replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon.",said the hologram,"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

 **"** You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.",said Glynda, before her hologram vanished

 _Dry your eyes now, baby;_  
 _Broken wings won't hold you down._  
 _You'll take flight soon, baby._  
 _You'll be lifted up,_  
 _And you'll be there._


	4. Ultramarine Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The song, Die, is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Ultramarine Trailer**

 _It was just fine,_  
 _We lived in peace,_  
 _Looked to a happy ending._

"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.",said Salem, as Ozpin watched.

 _The days were bright,_  
 _They shined like gold,_  
 _Every step ascending._

"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness – creatures of destruction – the creatures of Grimm – set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.",said Salem, as Ozpin took a sip of his tea while waiting patiently.

 _Our dreams came true,_  
 _Our path was clear,_  
 _The moon watched safely from above._

"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".",said Salem, as Ozpin stood up.

 _But every smile,_  
 _Is not the same,_  
 _And every heart's not filled with..._

"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.",said Salem, as Ozpin raised his eyebrow in contemplation.

 _Love for mankind;_  
 _Look around it's getting very hard to find._  
 _Not every open wound is simply healed by time,_  
 _But revenge is always sweet,_  
 _And chaos is the prize._

"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.",warned Salem, as Ozpin got ready to leave negotiations.

 _Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,_  
 _Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,_  
 _Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky._

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.",said Ozpin, as he spun around and left.

 _The machines of war will fuel both sides,_  
 _And the greed will only grow more lies;_  
 _Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die._

Back at the Wasteland

"A smaller, more honest soul. It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute... which is why I will focus all of my power to snuff it out.",threatened Salem to no one, after sending Cheshire out on her mission.

 _Where did it go?_  
 _Our peaceful youth,_  
 _Seems to be gone forever._

"How does it feel? Knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you have built will be torn down before your very eyes?",taunted Salem... to no one.

 _And in its place,_  
 _A life of war,_  
 _Every truce has severed._

"Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away.",explained Salem, to no one.

 _We'll live our lives,_  
 _Watching our backs,_  
 _Not knowing who to trust or fear_

Salem took a deep breath, remembering everything that the old man had done.

 _The hate just swallows all the love,_  
 _And all the,_  
 _Truth will disappear..._

"Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this is merely the first move.",said Salem, continuing to talk to no one.

 _Lost and blind;_  
 _Seems our dreams of peace have all been left behind._  
 _It's always said white clouds aren't always silver lined,_  
 _But the future's looking bleak,_  
 _And the storm is set to rise._

"So you send your guardians. Your huntsmen, your huntresses. And when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise.",said Salem, ominously to nothing.

 _Say goodbye._  
 _Time to die._  
 _Say goodbye._  
 _Just say goodbye._  
 _Time to die. (Time...)_

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin.",warned Salem, eyes glowing red.

 _Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,_  
 _Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,_  
 _Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky._

"And I can't wait to watch you burn.",said Salem, in a hateful and sadistic tone.

 _The machines of war will fuel both sides,_  
 _And the greed will only grow more lies;_  
 _Farewell to days of peace 'cause **now it's time to die.**_

 ** _Die die die..._**


	5. Episode 1 - Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The song, This Will Be the Day, is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Beacon**

Beacon, a prestigious academy. A school where Hunters and Huntresses are trained. The ship transporting the new students has just arrived. After filing out, the students make their way to the auditorium.

In the Auditorium, Cheshire was finally able to locate her target due to Ruby's sister, Yang, called her over.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!",said Yang, while waving her hands exaggeratedly

Ruby said something to the blond boy she came in the room with, then made her way over to her sister. While chatting with Yang, an enraged girl with a shrill voice dressed in all white (Even her hair is white), somehow sneaks up behind them and yells.

"You!",said Weiss Schnee, daughter of the owner of the Schnee Dust Company

Ruby jumps into her sisters arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!",yelled Weiss

"It was an accident!",replied Ruby

Weiss then proceeded to pull out some pamphlet and began to give poor Ruby a lecture on Schnee Dust Company policies. She then proceeds to hand Ruby the pamphlet. Cheshire saw Ruby say something to Weiss, but Weiss glared at her.

Then, Ozpin began his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.",said Glynda, while Ozpin left.

* * *

 _They see you as small and helpless;_  
 _They see you as just a child._  
 _Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild._

 _Prepare for your greatest moments;_  
 _Prepare for your finest hour._  
 _The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._

 _We are lightning,_  
 _Straying from the thunder,_  
 _Miracles of ancient wonder._

 _This will be the day we've waited for._  
 _This will be the day we open up the door._  
 _I don't wanna hear your absolution;_  
 _Hope you're ready for a revolution._  
 _Welcome to a world of new solutions._  
 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._  
 _In time, your heart will open minds,_  
 _A story will be told,_  
 _And victory is in a simple soul._

 _Your world needs a great defender._  
 _Your world's in the way of harm._  
 _You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm._

 _Beware that the light is fading;_  
 _Beware if the dark returns._  
 _This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn._

 _Legends scatter._  
 _Day and night will sever._  
 _Hope and peace are lost forever._

 _This will be the day we've waited for._  
 _We are lightning._  
 _Welcome to a world of new solutions._

 _This will be the day we've waited for._  
 _This will be the day we open up the door._  
 _I don't wanna hear your absolution;_  
 _Hope you're ready for a revolution._  
 _Welcome to a world of new solutions._  
 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution._  
 _In time, your heart will open minds,_  
 _A story will be told,_  
 _and victory is in a simple soul._


	6. Episode 2 - Relic-Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth. The song, This Will Be the Day, is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Relic-Hunting**

The next morning, Ren wakes up to see Nora leaning over him.

"Wake up, lazy bud!",said Nora, as Ren got up, groaning

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!",sings Nora

Later, they are both in the locker room. And Nora is still talking nonstop. _  
_

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!,said Nora, gasping,"A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?",asked Ren

"Yes, Ren?",replied Nora

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.",answered Ren

"... That's why it's **perfect**! No one will suspect we're working together!",replied Nora excitedly

"Come on Nora, let's go.",says Ren, and they walk out of the room

After Cheshire got Forfølge Berøring (the black katana), she hid herself behind the lockers to eavesdrop on Ruby and her sister. 'Ruby seems to be a loner with a sister-complex... well, we'll have to fix that, shall we?'

Cheshire watched as Ruby and Yang pick up the blond boy from yesterday off the ground. Then, they and the ignorant blond left the locker room.

* * *

On the cliff, the new neophytes, Ozpin, and Glynda; the initiation is about to begin.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.",said Ozpin

 **"** Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**.",said Glynda

Cheshire notices that Ruby looks nervous.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.",continued Ozpin,"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

'Ah, easy and difficult, at the same time.' Cheshire glances at Ruby, and sees that she's shocked for some reason. 'She probably wants to be with her sister, yeah, that must be it.'

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die.",continued Ozpin, seriously,"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?",replied the blond boy that keeps popping up at times in this story for some reason

"Good! Now, take your positions.",said Ozpin, ignoring him

At the far end of the line, a very long line, the platforms that the neophytes were standing on the entire time were beginning to spring, one by one.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question.",repeated the blond,"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling.",replied Ozpin

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?",asked the blond

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'.",replied Ozpin

"Uh-huh... Yeah.",replied the blond

Yang winked at Ruby, before being sprung into the air.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!...",the blond boy began to ask, but he got cut off as he was sprung into the air with all the others.

* * *

While she was falling, Cheshire activated her semblance, leaving _almost_ no trace of her.

When she landed, Ruby began sprinting to look for her sister. Because she was in deep thought, she almost ran right into Weiss, but she stopped in time. Weiss took one look at her and walked away... only to walk back a moment later, and dragged an oddly relieved Ruby with her.

Later, after defeating a group of Grimm (yes, there's grimm in this forest) they encountered, they walk off after having an argument.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren was walking through the forest when he suddenly came upon a King Taijitu Grimm. Ren dodged and shot at the Grimm, relentlessly until he defeated it. Afterwards, he looked around and then walked off, wondering why Nora wasn't in this scene as they planned.

* * *

 **Cryo-Genesis**


	7. Episode 3 - Relic-Hunting II

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Relic-Hunting Part II  
**

On the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest, Ozpin stood, watching the feckless neophytes. Glynda walks up to Ozpin, holding her scroll.

"The last pair has been formed, sir.",said Glynda

"Mmmm...",replied Ozpin

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune (who?) fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?",asked Glynda

Ozpin doesn't answer as he rewatches the scene where Ruby meets Weiss in the forest, his eyebrow raised in contemplation as he sees what this narration is currently blocking from the reader.

* * *

Ruby is sitting cutely on the ground, watching Weiss walk this way and that way... because they're lost.

* * *

Blake was walking through the forest, when she heard a loud noise, like a siren mixed with a pipe organ. When she turned around, she saw Ren slaying some sort of mechanical device, with an odd logo on it.

"Sure, why not?",muttered Blake when Ren turned and looked at her.

Ren looked back at the mechanical device, worried about Nora.

All of a sudden, they hear a rather loud and high pitched scream. Ren and Blake glance at eachother before running towards the source.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss walked until they found what appeared to be ruins of the days before. And right in plain sight, were several chess pieces. They were both about to take a piece each, when they heard a scream from over to the left... or was it right? Who knows? It could have come from anywhere.

Suddenly, Blake and Ren came running into the ruins, and see Ruby and Weiss standing there. Weiss is gaping, confusedly; while Ruby is worried about Yang. Wait, where has Cheshire been during all of this?

* * *

Silence while Ozpin takes a sip of his tea.

"I hope they don't find those cursed chess pieces that I've been trying to get rid of for years.",muttered Ozpin

"The curse isn't fatal, so there's no need for worry.",replied Glynda

"Well, if they somehow survived it, I've baked cookies.",replied Ozpin, which made Glynda look at him strangely.


	8. Episode 4 - Relic-Hunting III

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Relic-Hunting Part III**

The two trembling pairs of tenacious neophytes were about to speak, when they heard another scream. This time it seemed to be traveling towards them. Everyone pulled out their weapons, ready for an opponent.

Suddenly, out of the forest... the blond boy came flying overhead, over and across the ruins, then into the forest on the other side.

Then, a red-haired girl, named Pyrrha Nikos, came running out of the same area.

"Jaune!",she yelled, sprinting towards where Jaune was still flying away. Wait, THAT is Jaune? How could I have failed in my narration duties?! Where do we find out his name anyway? *checks the wiki* Oh, it was just

A loud screeching noise interrupts the narration, looking up, they see a giant Nevermore flying overhead. Ruby was about to launch herself at the grimm, when a hand held her back.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.",said Weiss, letting go of Ruby

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs.",replied Ruby, walking to where the chess pieces were and picking one up... before falling to the ground.

* * *

Ruby felt very sick. As she looked up at the others, who were looking at her in concern, she saw that they were wearing business suits for some reason. Feeling dizzy and nauseous, Ruby tried to understand what they were saying.

"Kaerf s'erutan ni ytuaeb ees I.",said the Weiss in a business suit

"Enim er'uoy won tub ,dlrow eht nopu esruc a!",yelled the Yang in a business suit

"Esu a efil s'retsnom eht evig ll'I.",replied the Ren in a business suit

"Seye ruoy nepo.",said the Blake in a business suit

"Wha-Wh-What? Tony?",said Ruby, feeling the World spinning out of control...

* * *

"Tony? What does that mean?",asked Weiss

"Dunno, I think she's out of it.",replied Yang, before picking Ruby off of the ground and slung her over her shoulders. Punching the pedestal where one of the pieces was and knocked it into her pocket without touching it with her hand.

Following her example, the others did the same before turning and walking to where Jaune and Pyrrha went.

* * *

Ruby was still feeling as sick as she did a few minutes ago.

Looking behind them, while being carried by Yang, she saw an old man and young girl running from what looked like a giant salt shaker wielding a plunger.

"Run, Clara!",yelled the old man,"And use a Scottish accent this time!"

Ruby blinked in confusion, and instead of what she saw before, she now saw another old man on top of a clock tower get struck by lightning.

Blinking again, Ruby sees two versions of her, one short, one tall. Both appearing to be faunus. The tall one growled.

Blinking quickly, Ruby now sees everyone as small chubby people.

Blinking one last time, she sees a child terrorizing people in the twilight z-

She passes out.

* * *

Ruby falls unconscious as they catch up to Jaune and Pyrrha. Together, the three pairs of neophytes made their way back to the Cliffs. Upon arrival, Glynda uses her semblance and levitates Ruby to the infirmary. Following her, the three pairs wait outside.


	9. Episode 5 - Infirmary

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **Ruby's hallucinations from last chapter explained:**

 **The old man and Clara are from the Doctor Who series.**  
 **The old man on top of the clock tower is from Back to the Future.**  
 **The faunus Rubys are from the fanfic, Wolf Love, by suomynonAX.**  
 **Everyone seen as chubby people is from RWBY Chibi.**  
 **The child terrorizing people is Anthony from 'It's a Good Life', from the series, The Twilight Zone.**

 **And I have no idea why everyone appeared in business suits.**

 **After all, I'm only the narrator.**

* * *

 **Infirmary**

"Bleh. What happened?"

"Ruby! Are you alright?",asked a worried Yang as Ruby opened her eyes,"You're in the infirmary at Beacon."

"Turns out the relics were cursed.",looking over to her left, Ruby sees Blake sitting with a book in her hands, Ninjas of-, Ruby couldn't read the rest of it, because Blake quickly hides it from view.

"What happened while I was zonked out? Did the coronation go alright?",asked Ruby,"Where's Rice?"

"Uh... Well... It kinda went really unexpected.",replied Yang,"And I don't think Beacon Academy serves rice."

* * *

 **The Previous Day**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark.",announced Ozpin,"From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more hand of applause, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of Ozpin.

"Jaune Arc. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. Yang Xiao Long. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPY (Junpei).

Amid the clapping-

"Noooooo!",yells Nora in despair

Ozpin: Led by... Jaune Arc!

Jaune: Huh? L-Led by...?

Ozpin: Congratulations, young man.

"Why am I not Ren's partner?!",asked Nora, hysterically

"You do remember how initiation takes place, right? The first person you see, _or the first person who sees you_ , will become your partner. As Ren did not see you first, he could not become your partner. As you were first seen by Yang, who had to go back and look for you upon Ren's request, rescued you from being tied to those murky treetops, which I wondered who was responsible, but upon rewatching the footage, I believe I have an answer. However, before I give you this answer, I must first announce the last team to form.",said Ozpin, breathing deeply, he continued the coronation,"And finally: Cheshire Sagan. Ruby Rose. Lie Ren. Blake Belladonna. (motions over three out of the four (because Ruby is still in the infirmary) as they stand before him) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRRB (Cherub). Led by... Cheshire Sagan!

Weiss looks surprised, where Yang is also in shock.

"You see, by watching the footage...",said Ozpin, before he turns to the giant screen and begins playing a montage from the Emerald Forest.

 **""""**  
Ruby is using her semblance to search for Yang, but while she was running, a transparent figure stands off to the side, watching her. The figure, upon closer and careful inspection, appears to be an outline of Cheshire, who is here to easily compare. And the outlines match perfectly.  
 **""""**  
Hearing the sound of Ren's weapons, Nora readies her hammer, ready to help Ren if needed.  
Suddenly, a strange wrrr-ing sound echos out, taking Nora by surprise. Then, unknown to her, a transparent figure is creeping up behind her...  
 **""""**  
The transparent figure is tying an unconscious Nora to the treetops with a strange black coil-like rope.  
 **""""**

"Bu-but then, what will happen to me?",asked Weiss, shakily

"I am terribly sorry, you failed the initiation. You will be allowed to spend an amount of time with Ruby, eating cookies that I have baked (at this Glynda gives Ozpin another strange look), but first you will have to come with Glynda and I to my office, where we will pick out which academy you wish for us to send you to.",replied Ozpin,"Come along then, miss Schnee, I believe we still have to contact your family's representative, Whilix."

" _*Gulp*_ Whilix will be worried sick if he finds out I ran away from home to become a huntress!",said a distraught Weiss, before following Ozpin into his office.

* * *

Yang finishes her tale to Ruby, just as the door to the infirmary opened. With Weiss walking into the room, and some eccentric-looking old man walked in behind her. He had white hair, just like Weiss, a large beard, and a mustache to rival professor Port's.

Bowing at the three sitting, who are at this point gaping at his appearance, he greets them.  
"I am Whilix, I speak for the Schnees.",said Whilix, while Weiss facepalms.

"He uses that same greeting for EVERYONE, and EVERY occasion! Even if he's greeting a Schnee!",exclaimed Weiss in frustration

"Miss Schnee is allowed a few minutes of... 'cookie eating'. Afterwards, I have to escort her to Atlas Academy, and along the way, scold her for running away from home, making her late to appear at A.A. Also, if I find out that you harmed even a single tree during your little escapade...",said Whilix, passionately

"He also has some strange obsession with trees of all things!",said Weiss, sitting down and taking a good look at Ruby,"How are you feeling Ruby?"

"B-Better. Apparently the chess pieces were cursed.",replied Ruby, looking uncomfortable

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Why didn't you tell me that those chess pieces were cursed?",asked Glynda

"I was too busy baking cookies at the time, and afterwards, it was time to begin initiation, so there was no time to tell you beforehand.",replied Ozpin

* * *

"W-Well! I suppose we better start eating, then.",said Weiss, meekly before pulling out a plate of cookies from nowhere, and setting it on the bed between them.

* * *

 **Later**

After finishing the cookies, Whilix, who was during the meal, standing as still as a statue, with his eyes open exaggeratedly wide and unblinking for no apparent reason, began to escort Weiss out of the room.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Ruby.",sad Weiss, solemnly for an unknown reason

"It was really nice meeting you and seeing your weapon!",replied Ruby

"I suppose I'll have to send you a postcard from Atlas I guess.",replied Weiss, trying to chuckle, but ended up sighing.

Weiss is now right outside the infirmary.

"I'll see you again soon, Rice!",said Ruby, wishing this was possible.

Weiss turns back to the infirmary, staring at Ruby in shock. Her now pink face, slowly becoming more red as she stares at Ruby aghast.

"W-Wwait! Ru-",replied Rice, before the infirmary door shut, cutting her off.

* * *

 **Earlier**

"I don't need to watch her because she's unconscious, she'll stay in one place.",thought Cheshire, as she walked through the hallways at Beacon. Ever so often, she tapped the wall she was walking next to. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Cheshire then activated her semblance, and vanished.

* * *

 **Now before all of the Whiterose fans die of shock... Oh, it appears I am too late. Oh well. Anyways! Weiss will come back soon enough to spend quality time with Ruby, and try to correct Ruby's pronunciation along the way. I, myself, confirm that Whiterose WILL happen in this story, so just calm down and take deep breaths.**

 **That being said! Can anyone guess why Ruby and Weiss are attracted to eachother so early on in the story? And why Ozpin has decided that he should bake cookies often?**

 **Because...**

 _ **After all, I'm only the narrator.**_


	10. Episode 6 - First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Episode 6 - First Day**

The next morning, Ruby get discharged from the Infirmary. After arriving at their dorm, Ruby sees three beds next to each other on the ground, vertical towards the door of the dorm.

"Where's my bed?",asked Ruby

"It's the one in the middle of the room.",replied Ren,"Mine is to the right, and Blake's is to the left."

"Ohh, but wait, what about Thresher?",asked Ruby

"Cheshire? She said not to bother putting a bed up for her.",replied Ren,"Very strange if you ask me."

"Then she just vanished.",came Blake's terse reply

After that, Ruby put her things in place. Then, Ren checked his scroll and saw that it's 8:55.

"We should get going or we'll be late.",said Ren

"What about Thresher?",asked Ruby

"Don't worry about Cheshire, Ruby.",replied Ren,"She might already be there."

And with that, Team CRRB (Cherub) sprints out of the dorms, to Professor Port's class.

* * *

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!",declared Professor Port

The members of CRRB, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Ren are sitting up and paying attention, Cheshire is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses...",continued Port,"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy...",said Port

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me...",said Port

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!",said Port

Unfortunately, the wiki doesn't give us Port's full story.

The teacher takes a bow.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!",said Port,"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits? Let's see..."

Port looks around the room, including the ceiling, as if the spiders were also students as well.

"How about you, miss Sagan?",he decides, and Cheshire stands and moves to the floor of the room.

"Step forward, and face your opponent!",said Port as he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it,"Allllright! Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Cheshire. She dodges the grimm's attack, then vanishes.

"What in blazes...",muttered Port, confused by this turn of events, until the Boarbatusk suddenly gets slashed multiple times by its now invisible assailant. Growling in rage, the grimm turns this way and that as it tries to find Cheshire, but to no avail.

After being slashed a few more times, the Boarbatusk falls silent as it disintegrates into smoke, dying.

"Um... Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!",said Port looking comprehensive,"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Constant vigilance! Class dismissed!"

* * *

"Huntsmen are widely regarded as the world's greatest warriors. While skilled in a wide variety of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat, these champions are also masters of a much greater power: Aura.",said Professor Glynda

"Aura is a manifestation of the soul, a life force that runs through every living creature on Remnant, whether they are a meager shopkeeper or a renowned knight. However, what sets true warriors apart from all others is their ability to amplify and control their Aura.",said Glynda, continuing with the lecture

"Aura is primarily used as a defensive mechanism. Passively coating the wielder in a protective force field, it can protect a combatant from what would normally be a fatal blow. It does not, however, make the user invincible. As they receive more and more damage, their Aura reserve will deplete. If this happens, all the fighter will be left with is his resolve. Fortunately, when a fight turns gruesome, a warrior can also rely on their Aura in a different manner.",said Glynda

"Shielding yourself with your Aura has multiple benefits, such as rendering yourself invisible to grimm, which are beings that don't see in the same spectrum as we humans do, but instead rely on our negative emotions to 'see' us.",said Glynda,"In the next lesson, we will be discussing the offensive properties of Aura, known as Semblance. Now, for your homework today, you are to practice shielding yourself with your Aura. Class dismissed."

* * *

 **Next time: Lunch and remaining classes**


End file.
